


we've got forever (slipping through our hands)

by doloirs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Pet Names, srsly tho i cant stop using the word baby HELP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloirs/pseuds/doloirs
Summary: Seungcheol, he's long since discovered, has a knack for romantic gestures.---A series of three smutty one-shots centered on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know valentine's day was like 58379 years ago but there's never a bad time for x-rated jeongcheol right? this was originally supposed to be a single one-shot with three shorter parts but i can't write drabbles for shit so it expanded into a three-part series
> 
> the first part is based on a tweet by the one... the only... [@scoupsgf](https://twitter.com/scoupgf/status/831438424053805058) (i took a few liberties but it's mostly the same. luv ya)
> 
> also a big shout out to cha for running thru some ideas with me, as well as all the nasties in the jeongcheol gc, you keep me well fed and inspired

_February 14, 2015  
1st Valentine's Day_

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been dating for almost a year by the time February comes along, and although Jeonghan has never been one to care about Valentine's Day, for the first time in his life he's looking forward to it. Because it's their first Valentine's Day as a couple, and contrary to popular belief, Jeonghan does have a sentimental side – one that, somewhat to his chagrin, has become much more prominent since Seungcheol entered his life.

When Seungcheol tells him to prepare for a surprise, then, that sentimental side is giddy with anticipation. Seungcheol, he's long since discovered, has a knack for romantic gestures – something that Jeonghan never would've expected when they first met at an underground rap event Hansol had dragged him to.

”He looks like a fuckboy”, even Mingyu had observed. Sure enough, with his 'FXXK YOU' snapback, bare muscular arms (Jeonghan tried not to stare, tried not to imagine those arms hoisting him up against a wall) and the cocky stage persona Seungcheol seemed more like a playboy than serious boyfriend material.

It didn't take long for Jeonghan to find out that Seungcheol was, indeed, somewhat of a romantic. All those showy gestures that Jeonghan used to roll his eyes at had suddenly become his reality, and Jeonghan was a little horrified to discover that he didn't mind - not at all, actually. It makes him feel cherished and special when Seungcheol rushes to open the car door for him or offers to pay for their meals or dedicates songs to him at his music gigs.

Sure, it's a little embarrassing having 400 people know that some more or less suggestive lyrics are about you, but there's also an unmistakable sense of pride as Seungcheol gazes at him through the crowd with intense adoration.

Similarly to Seungcheol's previous displays of affection, Jeonghan's expecting something wholesome and sweet, like a homemade Valentine's Day dinner, or maybe a massage and a bubble bath (which, to be fair, has only ever led to less-than wholesome activities). What he's not expecting as he opens the door to Seungcheol's flat (the exchange of keys is a recent development in their relationship), however, is Seungcheol crouched on his living room floor, laying out pieces of newspaper.

”Did you get a puppy or something?” Jeonghan asks warily, stepping further into the room as he discards his backpack. Seungcheol, preoccupied with his bizarre operation up until now, starts at his voice. The sight of Jeonghan, all bundled up in layers and weary-eyed from the long day, has him beaming.

”Don't you think I would've told you?” Seungcheol says, standing up and making his way over. He kisses Jeonghan softly first on the corner of his mouth, then fully on the lips. Jeonghan melts into him, always does, always feels as though a simple touch from Seungcheol is enough to ground him after the hardships of the day.

”Is there any food”, Jeonghan murmurs against Seungcheol's lips, feeling them quirk into a smile.

”I ordered takeout. It's from that sushi place you like.”

Jeonghan is so hungry he could cry. _God, I could blow you right now_ , he wants to say, but settles for a more composed, ”sounds good.” The night is still young, after all.

The food arrives, and they eat while sitting on the couch, all mundane chatter and going over the events of the day. These moments are usually relaxing, except this time Jeonghan feels like he's sitting on pins and needles. He can't help but wonder if this is what Seungcheol meant when he mentioned a surprise – food is great, of course, but by Seungcheol's standards it feels a bit lackluster for Valentine's Day.

That and Jeonghan's dying to ask him about the newspapers. Seungcheol hasn't mentioned them even once, chatting away and stuffing his face with maki rolls like nothing's out of place. The curiosity lingers at the forefront of his mind, making it impossible to focus on anything Seungcheol has to say, but Jeonghan doesn't ask questions. It's more fun that way.

They finish their meals, and Seungcheol disappears into the kitchen while Jeonghan lounges on the couch and watches whatever he can find on TV. He's been strictly told to stay out, which is a little challenging since theres no door and simply by looking over his shoulder he could see whatever Seungcheol's up to.

”Don't peek”, Seungcheol calls out from the kitchen, as though having read his thoughts.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. ”Can you hurry up in there”, he drawls, sentence cut short by a yawn. His day has been a mess so far, and the bottle of beer he's almost finished by now is making him sleepy. Maybe he could doze off while he's waiting – then again, he knows he can be a nightmare to wake up, and he doesn't want to cut their Valentine's Day celebration too short.

Jeonghan's senses sharpen as a sweet smell wafts out from the kitchen, until the whole apartment smells like chocolate and vanilla. Even though he's never been that fond of desserts, his mouth waters a little. _Did this guy really just start baking_ , he thinks. Maybe he'll have time for a nap, anyway.

After a little over half an hour but what seems like much more than that, Seungcheol emerges, carrying a tray stacked with a plate of fruit and two bowls of chocolate fondue. ”Sorry it took a while”, he says, setting down the tray on the coffee table. A cloud of molten sugar and cream surrounds him, and Jeonghan breathes him in deep. ”The fondue part was trickier than I'd thought. You need to add in all these extra ingredients or it's gonna turn solid in no time, and I made two sorts, white chocolate and milk...”

Jeonghan's impressed. Seungcheol's not a _bad_ cook, per se, but he mostly sticks to what he knows best, which tends to be different variations of ramen. ”It looks good”, he admits, eyeing the plush strawberries and carefully chopped slices of honeydew, pineapple and banana. There's even cherries, although how Seungcheol managed to get a hold of them this time of the year, Jeonghan can't say.

Seungcheol sits down on the floor, right where he placed the newspapers, and pats the spot next to him. ”Fondue gets messy”, he says as Jeonghan arches an eyebrow at him. ”I'm protecting the furniture.”

”Didn't seem to stop you that time we fucked on this couch”, Jeonghan says, marveling the way Seungcheol's ears flush a bright shade of red. He obeys, anyway, sitting down until his back is against the couch and his left arm flush against Seungcheol's side. ”Okay, feed me.”

He watches Seungcheol pick up a strawberry by the stem and dip it into the molten white chocolate. ”Open wide”, Seungcheol says with a grin, and Jeonghan can't help his giggle at the corny line. He bites into the fruit, and some chocolate smears on his top lip – he licks it off, following the way Seungcheol's eyes seem to darken, pupils blown at the sight.

”It's good”, Jeonghan says with feigned innocence. The acidity of the strawberry compliments the heavy sweetness of the white chocolate. The tasty treats are secondary to the thrill of riling up Seungcheol, though – preferably until the latter has him pinned beneath him in as little clothing as possible.

”My turn.” He picks up a slice of melon and dips it into milk chocolate. It's such a pretty sight, the way Seungcheol's plush lips part for him, and Jeonghan makes a point to feed him sloppily enough that some chocolate ends up on his jaw. Jeonghan collects it with his thumb and sucks the finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and pulling it out with a wet pop.

”Fuck”, Seungcheol utters a breathless laugh. ”You're an actual menace, you know that?”

”So I've been told.” Jeonghan doesn't even try to conceal his pride.

”Okay”, Seungcheol says in a low voice that never fails to make Jeonghan shiver. ”Two can play at that game.” He dips a finger into the chocolate and swipes some on Jeonghan's neck, earning a yelp. In one swift move, Seungcheol leans in and drags his tongue from his pulse point to his jawline, licking off the chocolate. Jeonghan's mouth falls open in a silent moan – his neck has always been his sensitive spot, and Seungcheol knows this all too well.

”Playing dirty, huh”, Jeonghan drawls as Seungcheol withdraws, licking his lips like a self-satisfied cat. He brings a hand to his neck, grimacing at the sticky skin there. ”You and your nasty fingers ruined the fondue.”

”Does it really matter? You've had my fingers in your mouth loads of times.” Which is a fair point, really.

In retaliation, Jeonghan picks up another strawberry. Instead of dipping it in chocolate, though, he takes the fruit gently between his teeth and leans towards Seungcheol. Seungcheol takes the hint, enclosing his lips around the other end, and their lips come to meet in the middle in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Fruit juice is dribbling down their chins, mixing with saliva, and this time Jeonghan moans out loud as Seungcheol nibbles and sucks on his lower lip. He takes turns between biting down just hard enough to hurt and soothing the sting with his tongue.

Jeonghan, never one to remain passive, slides a hand down Seungcheol's broad chest and palms his cock through his jeans. This earns a groan and a sharp inhale from Seungcheol, who breaks them apart long enough to pull Jeonghan into his lap. His hands stay cupping Jeonghan's ass as their lips clash together, palming and squeezing at the cheeks while his mouth drowns out Jeonghan's whimpers.

Jeonghan's steadily starting to lose himself in the moment, but he wants more. He grinds himself down on Seungcheol's lap, their cocks brushing against each other – the friction awakens a delicious heat that pools below his stomach, and with a quick snap of his hips he repeats the action. His own pleasure is certainly the main goal, but the sound of Seungcheol's low growl as his cock grows half-hard in his jeans is equally satisfying.

What's less satisfying is having Seungcheol pull away and remove his hands from Jeonghan's ass. ”Babe, stop”, he murmurs as an impatient Jeonghan chases his lips. ”Take off your clothes, okay? There's something I want to try. You're going to like it, trust me.”

That's how Jeonghan ends up lying naked on a floor covered in newspapers, a shirtless Seungcheol hovering over him. ”Cheol, why am I on the floor”, Jeonghan asks, watching as Seungcheol leans back to pick up... the fondue? ”Are you seriously thinking about eating?”

”It might feel weird at first, but it should feel good, too.”

Jeonghan holds back from pointing out that those words have led to some mixed results in his past. He's only a little turned on at this point, eyes fixed on Seungcheol as he scoops up a generous amount of chocolate and...

”Ah!” Jeonghan's abs twitch as the thick fluid lands on his stomach. He's about to ask Seungcheol what the hell he's up to, when the older man bends down to lick a line from his chest down to his navel.

It's a bizarre sensation, although not in a bad way. The chocolate is warm enough to feel hot against the temperature of his skin, and Seungcheol's tongue traces the planes and dips of his stomach, stopping at the dark trail leading down to his groin. Jeonghan heaves a sigh of disappointment, but right then Seungcheol swoops down to kiss him, giving him a taste of the chocolate with a hint of salty skin.

”Not that I'm complaining, but--” Jeonghan's sentence cuts off as Seungcheol's thick fingers enclose around his cock. He starts stroking him, running his palm back and forth on Jeonghan's shaft and applying varying degrees of pressure. Jeonghan's hips twitch on their own accord as he bucks towards Seungcheol's hand, an undignified series of whimpers spilling from his lips.

”Spread your legs for me, babe”, Seungcheol murmurs. Jeonghan obeys, a little dazed and curious to see what comes next. This time, Seungcheol drizzles the chocolate over his thighs, and Jeonghan's toes curl at the feeling of Seungcheol's warm moist breath over his inner thighs. It's enough to make his skin turn to goosebumps.

His moan sounds embarrassingly heady in his own ears as Seungcheol flattens his tongue over his thighs. Next to his neck, Jeonghan's thighs are one of his most sensitive areas, and Seungcheol has taken advantage of this fact more than once. He finds himself holding his breath as Seungcheol traces the junction of his hipbone, yet always steering clear of the center of his groin.

”Cheol, for fuck's sake”, Jeonghan whines. The whine turns into breathless curses as Seungcheol's hand returns to his dick, thumb rubbing at the slit before he jerks him off in swift motions until Jeonghan's hard and keening for more.

”What do you want, Jeonghan?” Before Jeonghan can as much as think of a response, Seungcheol's lips are on his, lewd sounds filling the room as they kiss.

Jeonghan finds that he doesn't have a clear response. ”Just... stop teasing”, he says, biting down on Seungcheol's jawline to make a point. He brings a hand to Seungcheol's groin, a little surprised to find that Seungcheol's been half-hard through all of this – before he can as much as reach for his zipper, however, Seungcheol gently bats his hand away.

”That can wait, angel. I want to make you feel good.”

”You could make me feel good by fucking me”, Jeonghan points out, and Seungcheol chuckles.

”Oh, I'm going to fuck you”, he says so casually that Jeonghan almost cums right there and then. ”But there's something else I want to do first.”

Jeonghan flinches as he feels something wet land on his inner thighs and the length of his cock. His heart seems like it's about to burst as Seungcheol's large hands part his thighs further before he settles into the space between them. The sight of it alone is insanely arousing – Seungcheol looks up, dark eyes boring into Jeonghan's, before he smirks and buries his face between his legs.

Jeonghan's back arches into a bow and his hand grasps fistfuls of Seungcheol's hair as the latter gets to work on licking, sucking and biting at the skin on his inner thighs. He knows there are going to be bruises tomorrow, what with the way Seungcheol's going back and forth between nips of his teeth and hard sucks, but the idea doesn't put him off – on the contrary. He likes the marks, even where no one can see, likes the twisted implication that Seungcheol has claimed him in some sense. They make him feel filthy afterwards, but in the most exhilarating way. Even when he's at a lecture or grocery shopping or having coffee with his friends, he can press his thumb into the tender marks and reminisce on how he got them in the first place.

His entire body grows taut and tense as Seungcheol positions himself over his cock. His tongue darts out to lick at the head before he takes Jeonghan halfway into his mouth, and Jeonghan has to fight his every impulse to thrust into the wet heat, wrapped snugly around his cock. Seungcheol is as enthusiastic about giving head as he is about most things – saliva is dripping past his lips, his eyes watering as he tries to take in more and more of Jeonghan, and Jeonghan doubts he's ever looked more beautiful.

”You look so pretty like this, Cheollie”, he breathes out, thighs trembling as Seungcheol applies more suction. Jeonghan fists his hand tighter around Seungcheol's short black hair, tugging a little, just the way he knows he likes. He can feel, moreso than hear, the guttural groan in the vibrations around his cock.

Seungcheol pulls out with an obscene sound, this time licking a long line up the underside of Jeonghan's cock. One hand at the base of his shaft, the other is shoved down his own jeans as he jerks himself off. Jeonghan trembles at the long, deliberate licks as Seungcheol laps up the traces of chocolate. The tightness below his stomach is growing, but he can't find his voice. He taps urgently at Seungcheol's shoulder, hoping that his boyfriend will pick up the gesture - otherwise he might reach his climax before they even get to the main act.

Seungcheol seems to get the point, pulling back and leaning over to crash his lips together with Jeonghan's. Jeonghan recognizes the taste of his own precum on Seungcheol's tongue, along with the traces of chocolate – the combination probably shouldn't turn him on, but it does. When Seungcheol pulls away, his lips are red and swollen, glistening with saliva.

”Ready for my fingers?” Seungcheol asks, voice hoarse.

Jeonghan nods a tad too eagerly, earning a chuckle from Seungcheol. He strokes idly at his cock and watches as Seungcheol digs up a small bottle of lube from his pocket – if he ever had any doubts about this being a premeditated turn of events, they've vanished by now.

Seungcheol sheds the rest of his clothes, and Jeonghan drinks him in – the strong thighs, the muscular legs, the dark hair at the base of his flushed hard cock. Jeonghan loves everything about Seungcheol's body – the weight of it pinning him down, those thick thighs supporting him as he rides his cock. The feel of Seungcheol's hard member against his tongue, inside his mouth, hot against the palm of his hand.

”Lift your legs up for me, baby”, Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan hooks both legs on his shoulders until he feels entirely exposed. His eyes flutter shut as he tries to prepare himself, forcing the tension out of his body; he feels Seungcheol press a light kiss to his kneecap as he's lubing himself up, and the next thing he knows, Seungcheol's pushing a single digit against his hole.

The first finger goes in without much of a problem. It's always uncomfortable, the initial stretch, but a part of Jeonghan has learned to like the burn. And Seungcheol is always so considerate, asking him how he's feeling at every point, showering him with kisses and stroking every inch of skin he can reach, telling Jeonghan how good he's doing. He knows when to suck him off until his body falls pliant and loose, helping the addition of a second, and eventually a third finger.

By the time Seungcheol's done prepping him, Jeonghan remains painfully hard and ready. As Seungcheol's fingers thrust into him, crooking at just the right angle to reach his prostate, Jeonghan is actually blabbering, barely aware of the obscenities spilling from his lips.

As Seungcheol begins to lube himself up, though, Jeonghan stops him. ”I want to ride you”, he says, pushing himself into a sitting position. ”Please.”

”Whatever you want, angel.”

Seungcheol lies down, taking Jeonghan's place as Jeonghan moves to straddle him. Their erections brush together, and Jeonghan is tempted to just rut himself into an early orgasm, but holds himself back. ”Ready?” Seungcheol asks, propping himself up on his elbows. Jeonghan nods and gets up on his knees, his hand gripping the base of Seungcheol's cock as he guides his way in – as the tip grazes his rim, they both groan.

Jeonghan is barely aware of Seungcheol's hands on his hips, guiding him as he slowly sinks down on his cock. Even after being fingered, the burn is almost too much, and he doesn't even realize he's holding his breath, thighs shaking with effort as he struggles to keep his pace slow. The girth of Seungcheol's cock feels impossibly wide.

”You're doing so good”, Seungcheol says as he moves his hands to stroke Jeonghan's thighs. He sounds wrecked, and Jeonghan knows it must be tough for him to stay still and to keep from thrusting into the tightness around his cock. ”God, Jeonghan. You take my cock so well.”

Jeonghan forces himself to draw deep breaths as his body acclimates to the stretch. Once the worst burn has passed, he dares to rock his hips slightly. The movement is subtle, but it has a dramatic effect – Seungcheol hisses as his hips jerk upwards, and Jeonghan cries out as he's being penetrated from a different angle.

”Sorry”, Seungcheol forces out, stroking Jeonghan's thigh soothingly. ”You feel amazing, baby. You fit me so well.”

Jeonghan can only hum in response. Hands planted on Seungcheol's abdomen for leverage, he lifts himself back up until only the tip of Seungcheol's cock remains inside him. With a swift move, he slams himself back down on his cock, coaxing a drawn-out moan from Seungcheol. He ignores the hard floor that's chafing his knees and repeats the motion, finding a steady rhythm. He feels overwhelmed by it all – the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin, the bulbous head of Seungcheol's cock rubbing against his inner walls.

”J-Jeonghan”, Seungcheol's breathless voice has him open his eyes that were screwed shut in concentration. Seungcheol's staring at him in awe, and he looks like a mess – sweaty hair is clinging to his forehead, lips raw from biting, pupils blown wide. ”You look so pretty, baby, so beautiful like this, bouncing on my cock...”

Jeonghan feels himself flush. Seungcheol is verbally affectionate in most circumstances, but this quality always seems to go up a few notches in bed. Jeonghan enjoys the praise, but at times it still gets him flustered, the way Seungcheol will gaze at him with such blatant admiration and desire.

After a while, Jeonghan's thighs grow tired of the up and down motion. He switches techniques, rocking his hips back and forth, then in the shape of an eight. With the change in stimulation, he's able to find an angle where Seungcheol's cock keeps rubbing against his prostate – he's so close, he can feel the release building, the tightening in his stomach.

”Cheollie, I'm close”, Jeonghan manages to force out, driving his hips to meet Seungcheol's with sharp erratic thrusts. ”I'm so close, I-I can't...”

”Shh, baby”, Seungcheol hushes him. One hand gripping at Jeonghan's hip so tight there will likely be bruises tomorrow, he brings the other to Jeonghan's cock, jerking him off as Jeonghan continues to ride him. Jeonghan keens against his touch as Seungcheol's fingers slide up and down his shaft, and in a moment he's cumming, semen spilling on Seungcheol's hand and abs.

The orgasm nearly seems to knock the air out of him, setting his nerve endings ablaze. Jeonghan goes boneless, and he allows Seungcheol to manhandle him, lifting him off his cock long enough to flip them over before ramming back into Jeonghan. His hips are pistoning in desperate movements as a telltale sign of his own impending climax.

It's all a little too much for Jeonghan who's still coming down from his high – Seungcheol's cock keeps rubbing against the tender rim of his hole, and Jeonghan's cock is flushed between their bodies, still sensitive from his orgasm. His hips jerk as a half-sob spills from his lips, one that is nearly drowned out by Seungcheol's mouth. They kiss sloppily, all teeth and tongue and saliva, until Seungcheol moves on to kiss and bite at the skin on Jeonghan's neck, never pausing in his unrelenting thrusts.

Jeonghan winds his arms around his shoulders, feeling Seungcheol's back muscles shift against his touch. He wraps his legs around Seungcheol's thighs, holding onto him with whatever strength is left in his body, until Seungcheol cums with a string of expletives and groans and echoes of Jeonghan's name.

They stay like this for a while, Seungcheol still buried inside Jeonghan, who's pressing kisses on every inch of his boyfriend's face, shoulders and neck. The aftermath of an orgasm always makes him this way, sweeps over him in a haze of dopey, lazy affection. When Seungcheol pulls out, Jeonghan knows to anticipate the strangely empty feeling.

Seungcheol collapses beside him on the floor, and Jeonghan rolls over to curl up at his side as Seungcheol winds his arms around him. He noses at the crook of his shoulder, nipping playfully at the skin there.

”I'm assuming that was the surprise”, Jeonghan drawls. His voice sounds hoarse and spent.

Seungcheol hums in affirmation. ”I know it was a bit out of the left field”, he murmurs, shifting so that his chin is resting on the top of Jeonghan's head. ”I thought it would be nice to try out something new.”

”Where did you come up with the fondue? And don't tell me you made that up on your own.”

”I'm not telling.”

”Why not?” Jeonghan drags out the sound on purpose, aware that it makes him seem like a whiny brat. His brain short-circuits briefly as he can feel a bit of Seungcheol's cum dribble out of his hole.

Seungcheol sighs in defeat. ”It was some ladies' magazine”, he admits. ”I was reading it in the waiting room that day I had my doctor's appointment. It had all these sex tips – some of them were crazy, you don't even want to know – , and I thought it sounded kind of nice, the chocolate thing.” An uncertain note creeps into his voice. ”You liked it, didn't you? At least it wasn't too weird?”

Jeonghan tilts his head up to press a loud chaste kiss against Seungcheol's lips. ”It was just weird enough”, he says sincerely. ”Thank you. It was fun.” He can't say food play has ever been one of his kinks, but it's difficult not to appreciate having his body be so thoroughly worshipped by his boyfriend.

Even if he's going to be sore as hell tomorrow from having sex on the floor, of all places. Newspapers don't seem to offer much cushioning.

”Maybe next year I can think of something”, Jeonghan muses out loud. ”I'm going to have to one-up your surprise, somehow.”

”I dread to think what that mind of yours can come up with”, Seungcheol says dryly, yet his eyes are fond as he takes in Jeonghan's wicked grin. ”We should go take a shower. You're all sticky and gross.”

Jeonghan yawns as Seungcheol pecks him on the cheek. ”Carry me there?”

”Only because it's Valentine's Day.”


End file.
